Marian Jallas
= Personality = Marian has been compared to a lioness on more than one occasion. She has a tendency to circle her prey slowly and fearlessly, sizing them up as she enticingly licks her paws, or dangles bribes, as is usually the case. She is a mistress of hunting down deals in her favor, or seducing her more clever opponents towards her way of thinking by browbeating them with force of personality, or convincing them with less... subtle methods. While she's certainly pleasant, pretty, and perfectly companionable most of the time, the young woman's built a reputation for standing toe-to-toe with men twice her size and somehow coming out on top with the better deal. Perhaps it's that nasty temper... On the streets, she's known simply as "Mary," a kind, if rebellious young woman that does her best to see to the health and well-being of her neighbors and the homeless; they are her eyes and ears, after all. Once fight night begins, however, she's best known as "Bloody Mary" - the one woman on the premises that stands with, tends to, and takes no crap from the variety of street fighters that come her way. While she is never involved in fights herself, a night rarely ends without a blood splotch on her clothes somewhere, either from cleaning up fighters or moving them to the site-medic. Still, beneath all that tight-fisted control, there is something softer. Perhaps the one fear she does show is the fear of showing too much. = Sheet = Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 (3) : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 (7) : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 (5/6) Abilities: : Talents: Empathy 2, Expression 2, Insight 1, Integrity 3, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 2, Primal Urge 1, Scrounging 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 2, Vigilance 2 (13/12) : Skills: Etiquette 2, Larceny 2, Leadership 2, Marksmanship 1, Stealth 2 (9) : Knowledges: Enigmas 1, Finance 1, Investigations 1, Medicine 1, Politics 1 (5) Advantages: : Willpower: 7 : Gnosis: 2 : Rage: 5 : Gifts: Majesty, Submit, Sweet Hunter's Smile : Backgrounds: Contacts 5, Fame 1, Influence 1, Resources 1 : Virtues: Conscience: 3, Courage: 4, Self Control 3 : Banality: 6 : Merits: Force of Personality 2, Gall 2, Poker Face 2, Feral Appearance 1 : Flaws: Hunted 3, Cursed 3. Specialties ; Manipulation : Coercion. This, of course, varies in practice. Be it with blackmail, seduction, intimidation, or slamming her personality against hard walls, she generally gets what she wants. ; Scrounging : Privileged Information. This began as listening from the shadows, and has evolved to trading information, being generally sneaky, and knowing who to ask/where to be. ; Streetwise : Gangs. Marian was in one, and she continues to work with them. Backgrounds * Contacts 5 Acting as the director and mistress of pairings for an underground fighting circuit demands a certain amount of networking for one's own safety. Marian keeps in contact with Arthur Hayes of the Crystal Springs police force to keep things quiet, as well as a major contact thick in the street-fighting/mercenary business. In addition to a numerous amount of other minor connections, Marian also manages a tentative relationship with city council member Jeffrey Wilkins, and maintains liaisons to two of the city's major crime organizations. Bribes are often generous and plentiful. * Fame 1 While Marian's name isn't the first to come up when anyone talks about the Tooth and Claw fighting circuit, she's well known as one of the major managers and administrators of the business, and thus usually afforded respect as such. * Influence 1 Along with the above, Marian's connection with the Tooth and Claw allows her to pull some strings here and there to get small favors. * Resources 1 Most of the money earned from the Tooth and Claw is recycled back into the system of bribes and payouts that keeps the business running. Marian does not have the contacts and skill to make the fortune of her predecessor; she does skim enough off the top to eke out a meager living, however. Merits & Flaws Merits *Force of Personality She can be really scary. And convincing. *Gall The woman has no fear, or at least none she's willing to easily express. Besides, someone has to stand up to all those crime bosses. *Poker Face Maybe it's the practice of keeping her trump cards hidden, or just not wanting to show fear in the face of guys three times her size. *Feral Appearance For some reason, Werewolves often find Marian very attractive. Maybe it's her crazy. Flaws *Cursed Even though the Silent Circle fetish bound in Marian is now gone, that doesn't mean she hasn't been touched by the experience, and some power still lingers... **When unduly stressed, the connection made between Marian, the Stargazer Shard of the Silent Circle, and the Hope-Drinker strengthens, casting out a wave of willpower-sapping energy. This wave is not as powerful as it was before, but is still meaningful, and affects all within about a 10-foot range. This is a 4-dice effect at difficulty of the target's WP. *Flaw: Hunted Hamilton and flunkies remain unhappy. Renown *Cleverness: 0/0 *Ferocity: 0/0 *Honor: 0/0 Advancement ; SLOT 1 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked as of above Date. * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 2 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked (as of above Date). * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 3 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked as of above Date. * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 4 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked (as of above Date). * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; Advancement History: * UnLearn: Flaw: Asthma. PLOT. Luna. Thoughts and Logs *See: http://fenrisdf.livejournal.com/ for logs. Contacts, Family, Friends ; Aaron Godwin (Contact) : One of the sponsors for the Tooth and Claw, and the nicer (and prettier) of the rich, spoiled types. Always seems willing to help, though I don't know how much I trust any of these guys. But he at least seems like he gives enough of a damn to not boot me out when it'd be convenient. ; Beryl Jones (Contact): Seems overbearing and controlling, but I can respect that. Nice enough gal if you play along. I might think she's like a grumpy Aunt, but I've got nothing to compare. ; Desmond Richter (Contact): Kinda creepy in an over focused, intense sort of way. Could maybe be fun if he didn't take himself so seriously. ; Heather Akana (Friend): She's a sweetheart. Maybe a bit too sweet. I hope the streets don't eat her alive. ; Nicholas Grey (Contact): Kinda pretty. Kinda rich. Lots of high strung. ; Pixel (Tentative Friend) : Wary, smart girl. Got streetwise. I like that. ; Sebastian Reed (Brother) : Too handsome for his own good, and it infuriates me. I hate being manipulated by my feelings like this, though I don't feel so bad now, knowing he's my brother. He's easy to like, and somehow easier to love. I don't think I've ever found myself warming up to someone so much so quickly. And what's worse, I've never been happier. I think my reputation as a hardass is ruined. ; Trudy Riddle (Friend): I'm not quite sure what to think about Tru. She's smart, kind enough, and good friends with Bas, but I get the feeling trouble follows her around. I guess we've got that in common. ; Urick Garret (Contact) : He doesn't treat me like I'm twelve. And he's a fighter. Who cares if he's ugly as sin; there's lots to love. History The streets in Crystal Springs are cleaner than most, I've heard. But don't let the recycling bins on every street corner or the constant trash crews delude you: The appearance of the place may change, but people rarely do. This city has crime, murderers, secrets, and I've been around them all my life. It's true I've never been very strong, or fast. I've never learned how to fight outside of pulling a gun trigger. But when I stand up to men twice my size with their fists raised, I look them in the eye and never turn away. "Do it," I tell them, and for whatever reason, they almost never seem to have the courage. My mother's final words to me were, "We live because we must." She died when I was ten, nearly seven years ago. Of all the things a woman as beautiful as her could die from, it wasn't gang violence, or drugs, or anything like that. It wasn't related to sex, or disease, or even hate. One day she simply stepped into the road, and then there was the bright flash of sunlight off car windows, and the caustic blaring of a horn. I'm called "Bloody" Mary for a lot of reasons. I had that name long before I started working as management for the Tooth and Claw. When mom stepped out into the road, I was there. I saw the car screaming forward, unmindful of the close quarters or pedestrian walkways. I spun and screamed to warn her, but all that came out was a croak. Too many minutes later, when the paramedics finally arrived, I had her cradled in my lap, and was covered in her blood. That's where the name started. That's when I swore I would never be that hurt again. I never knew my father. My mother always said she loved him, despite their short tryst. She said he was strong, and brave, and loved me very much even though he was far away. I could never tell if she was deluding herself or simply lying for my sake. Reading people is never something I've had much difficulty with, but her... she was always a bit of a mystery. She had beauty, charm, the love of the streets. Yet in spite of all this, she made herself a civil servant, a social worker. Somehow, she managed to work with the crime lords and the corrupt officials to improve life a little for everyone. When she died, I ran from child services and took my father's name so I could be strong, too. It was my turn to be in control, and I already had a job to do. My mother's influence had acted like a glue for the underworld, and things began to fall apart. I joined gangs, ran drugs, but mostly, I stood up when other people wouldn't. When one gang started to get too strong, I rallied other gangs against them. When a corrupt official began to not accept his bribes, or ask for too much, I helped to work out resolutions. Sure it wasn't just me working on these things; I was only a teenager. But I learned who to talk to, what to say. On the streets, freedom is about control or power, and as I didn't have much power, well. About six months ago, I found out who killed my mother. It was some lackey for a big corporate mophead named Daniel Hamilton. That didn't mean much to me, but when I found out it wasn't just some accident, but a concerted effort to have mom tossed out of the way... I just got so angry. I couldn't stop myself from hunting the guy down. I brought a gun. This wasn't the problem, as I had shot people before for effect, but killing someone? When it came down to our final confrontation, I caught the man by surprise and... kneecapped him. Maybe mom intervened from wherever she is, or maybe I'm just not as strong as I want to be, but I couldn't kill him. Even though it would have been better if I did, it was Hamilton I wanted; somehow I felt empathy for this killer. Maybe he could change. So I called an ambulance and told the guy to turn his life around, but the bastard ran back to Hamilton, who then sent men after me to "make a statement." The truth was that I had given him trouble before, being the somewhat rebellious sort. I think I had annoyed him just enough. I was working for Mr. Zebulon and the Tooth and Claw cage matches at this point. Mr. Z had found me and hired me as a public relations face a couple years back. Funny, huh? I lied and told him I was twenty, but I know I'm a bad liar. Still, he got me work that was better than street living, and it really gave me the chance to speak with the VIPs and start taking's mom's place in the world. That's how I found out about her killer. Still, it was small stuff at first; just keep track of wins and losses, chat up the fighters and get to know them. Make win/loss forecasts... I got pretty good at it. Mr. Z, taught me a lot, and at one point I realized that if I ever cared for anyone other than mom... I cared for Mr. Z. But even he couldn't save me from Hamilton, who was just the bigger dog. The word flowed down the streets like a wave that Hamilton was out for my blood. So I ran. I wanted to keep Mr. Z and everyone out of trouble, but they tried to help me anyways - getting me to all the normal hiding places... but those were watched. We even tried the secret places... but they were watched too. This Hamilton guy was a monster. Eventually there was only one place left for me to try, so I left everyone behind and headed for the mines. Everyone knows the mines are bad business. Ghosts live there, and maybe even some scarier stuff. People who go in too deep sometimes don't come back. But living was more important than getting possessed by some dumb ghost. I could deal with that. What I couldn't deal with was how dark the tunnels were, and how much I suck at hiding. Getting lost in a maze of old mines is never a good omen. Suddenly realizing they stopped being mines some time ago, and had turned into tunnels of worked stone and ancient writing was even worse. Suddenly there was light, and lots of noise. I saw something on a pedestal, and then I heard the flunkies' voices and spun to face them. I took a number of steps backwards... When I escaped the mines a few hours later, Hamilton was waiting for me. But instead of killing me, he did something worse. He took away my freedom. Additional Pictures File:Mariancrop.jpg|Bloody Mary is not amused. File:Bridget0506.jpg|She really does have a mane of hair. Freebies *Chargen **+1 to Backgrounds **+20 to Talents **+7 to Merits **-7 from Flaws ***Total: 21 *Experience **+5 to Intelligence **+4 to Talents **+5 to Willpower ***Subtotal: 14 (+21) ***Total: 35 Category:Bastet Category:Simba Category:Homid Category:Current PCs